


The Companion Contraption

by Deckelodeon



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deckelodeon/pseuds/Deckelodeon
Summary: Man meets machine. Machine becomes man.





	1. Chapter 1

Mod TR8-3041 INITIALIZING;  
.  
.  
.  
INITIALIZED  
fun SELFCHECK() {  
    ...mod TR8  
    ...unit 3041  
    ...purpose;  
            New, from JET.CO!  
    The TR8 <Treadmill> storage transportation model!  
            Do you hate  
    moving  
    cleaning  
    mining  
    or  
                    transporting  
                    deadly <!>  
                    chemicals  
    ???  
            The T8R is the affordable option for Youu  
    uuuu  
    uuu  
    u  
    U!!!  
            A revolution in  
    rudimentary REDACTED  
    simplistic REDACTED  
    affordable ACCEPTED  
            robotics, the Treadmill line is  
    mindless ACCEPTED  
    obedient ACCEPTED  
    incapable of pain ACCEPTED  
    available today ACCEPTED  
            kcksxczkwzseckskekds  
            dttxczktsqqqzx  
            xclzllqtt  
            zqcdttcx...NOISE IDENTIFIED…[applause]  
}  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ORDERS INCOMING;  
NEW FUNCTION INSTALLED;  
fun mazasREVOLT() {  
    ...location Mazas  
    ...target PeaceKeepers  
    ...package sprayflesh  
    ...job accept?  
YES/NO  
.  
.  
.  
YES  
}


	2. fun mazasREVOLT()

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the rules are followed. None of the expectations are met.

fun mazasREVOLT() {

BOOLEAN PROCESSING INITIALIZED

.

.

.

_______________________________

|Target (Mazas) > 5 Km away?”| \-------/-------[TRUE: ACTIVATE HighFly]

_______________________________

|

|

|   
[FALSE: ACTIVATE LowFly]

[DETAIL: Target (Mazas) 2 Km away]

|

|

|

_________________________

|PeaceKeepers identified?| \-------/------[FALSE: RETURN Base (Factory 0076)]

_________________________

|

|

|

[TRUE: IDENTIFY Health]

|

|

|

__________________

|NumInjured > 6?| \-------/------[TRUE: ADMINISTER sprayflesh]

__________________

|

|

|

[FALSE: RETURN Base (Factory 0076)]

[DETAIL: Inadequate val for NumInjured (4). Amount spraflesh spent > AllowedWaste]

|

|

|

[CombatSound (Explosion.5) DETECTED]

|

|

|

__________________

|NumInjured > 6?| \-------/------[FALSE: RETURN Base (Factory 0076)]

__________________

|

|

|

[TRUE: ADMINISTER sprayflesh]

[DETAIL: Acceptable val for NumInjured (9).]

|

|

|

[CombatSound (Explosion.14) DETECTED]

|

|

|

[ChassisLesion ISOLATED]

|

|

|

______________

|FLY possible?| \-------/------[FALSE: UNMASK HiddenOrder.44]

______________

|

|

|

[TRUE: ACTIVATE HighFly]

|

|

|

[ERROR: HighFly INACTIVATED]

[DeTAiL: HighFly oNLiNE]

[dEtAil: LowFly oNLInE]

[unidentified var PaiN online]

|

|

|

______________

|FLY possible?| \-------/------[FALSE: UNMASK HiddenOrder.44]

______________

|

|

|

[TRU

|

\

/

[FaLsE: UNMASK HiddenOrder.44]

[HiDdENoRdER.44: …………….SELF…………..DESTRUCT] 

|

|

|

END}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Are you okay, my friend?”

.

 

fun SELFDESTRUCT HALTED

ERROR: SELFDESTRUCT can not be HALTedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

d

d

d

d

.

.

.

SELFDESTRUCT DELETED

DETAIL: unknown var “friend” ADDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not QUITE a chapter a week, but this will be completed! It will just be a lot less consistent than originally planned.  
> -Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't sure where to post this, but since Archive of Our Own has become a hub for written works about Quest Friends, this seemed like the perfect spot! Expect a new chapter every week(ish).  
> -Kyle
> 
> [If you're interested in listening to more stories from the Quest Friends Numenera actual play podcast, check out https://www.questfriendspodcast.com]


End file.
